


Foxtrot 'Verse Mini-fills

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [32]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Dollhouse - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, mini-fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-fills from the comment_fic meme that weren't big enough to warrant their own posts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxtrot 'Verse Mini-fills

The answer was obvious all along, but he doesn't see it until Joe asks for his own body, the answer: cloning himself, putting Foxtrot - and all his attendant imprints - in a new body, asking Topher to modify the original so it was like Ballard, never quite able to fall in love, easing Rodney's burden of not loving him back, and stepping through the gate to Pegasus one last time.

*

Evan Lorne: Frownie face in the margin of notes: boredom. Smiley face on Tupperware of brownies: just for you. Dash of spikes and flurry of lines: Atlantis and sea; wistfulness. Paint on skin, colors and brushes and night skies: I love you.

*

Imprints. Cheating, they say. Not the same as real hard work. But he remembers painstaking hours at the piano, the guitar, the dance studio. Remembers hunger and blood and blisters and calluses. Remembers Traci's broken femur after the football team cornered her one day. Remembers Pianist's frustration after Aunt rearranged the furniture. Remembers being hungry on the streets of LA, playing for change at Metro stations. It's real to him.

*

Todd asked, "Where are the children?"  
  
Teyla smiled. "I think, if you look, you will find they are lost in Wonderland."  
  
Todd was lost until he looked to the end of the pier and saw a host of Lantean children, human and Wraith alike, sitting at John Sheppard's feet while he told them of the adventures of a brave human girl named Alice.

*

Mmmm. Delicious. Cream puffs.  
  
And then Rodney opened his eyes, frowned. He peered at the cream inside the cream puff. “Evan? Is it just me, or do these cream puffs have the faintest lemon tint?”  
  
Evan spun around eyes, wide. “Faintest lemon - Rodney, no! There was a sign, one of Joe’s signs. You weren’t supposed to touch those! Jennifer said Simon’s favorite dessert was lemon cream puffs, and I - where’s your epi pen?”  
  
Rodney felt his throat close.  
  
“John!” Evan shouted. “Where’s Rodney’s epi pen?”  
  
John hollered from another room. “Somewhere in your desk, I think, why?”  
  
Rodney’s knees buckled, and he hit the floor. The last thing he saw before his world went gray was a card with Joe’s handwriting on it.  
  
It read _NO RODNEY NO_.  
  
The last thing Rodney heard was Evan screaming for someone to call 911.


End file.
